robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Annihilator 2
The Extreme Series 1 - Annihilator 2 was the second of two Annihilators in Extreme 1, between the remaining six Mayhem winners. This annihilator was plagued by breakdowns and withdrawals, as Atomic 2 and Bulldog Breed 3 were forced to withdraw before the battle even began, and two robots were forced to resign from the annihilator due to damage sustained while participating. Competing Robots *Disc-O-Inferno *Fighting Torque *Napalm 2 *Panic Attack *Spirit of Knightmare *The Steel Avenger Round 1 All six robots charged each other, with Fighting Torque and Napalm 2 taking most of the punishment. The Steel Avenger rammed Fighting Torque at a high speed, knocking it back several feet, while Panic Attack raised Disc-O-Inferno. Spirit of Knightmare had meanwhile slid beneath Napalm 2 and was pushing it around, giving other robots chances to attack, chances that both The Steel Avenger and Disc-O-Inferno took. Disc-O-Inferno sheared off a section of Napalm 2's side armour. The Steel Avenger continued to attack Napalm 2 as Spirit of Knightmare pushed Napalm onto Panic Attack's back. Napalm 2 fell off and was picked up and carried away by Sir Killalot. Panic Attack then slid beneath both The Steel Avenger and Fighting Torque, but failing to flip either. Fighting Torque was attacked by all four remaining robots, as the pit descended. It was now that Disc-O-Inferno attacked the plastic robot, shearing Fighting Torque to pieces. Spirit of Knightmare then carried Disc-O-Inferno over and brought it into contact with Matilda, which caused Disc-O-Inferno to flail off, but Fighting Torque had clearly been destroyed, and was counted out by Refbot. :Eliminated: Fighting Torque Round 2 Napalm 2 had taken severe damage in the first round, and was forced to withdraw. :Eliminated: Napalm 2 Round 3 Spirit of Knightmare jumped straight on the attack, flipping The Steel Avenger. Panic Attack then pushed The Steel Avenger into the side wall and lifted it with its forks, before backing away. The Steel Avenger self-righted and attacked Panic Attack, only to be flipped again. Spirit of Knightmare, having avoided Disc-O-Inferno, shoved The Steel Avenger back onto its wheels and Panic Attack targeted Disc-O-Inferno, only to let the spinner machine escape when The Steel Avenger attacked. As the pit was released, Panic Attack shoved Spirit of Knightmare almost into it, but then pushed it into the side wall. The Steel Avenger then cut a huge "chasm", as Jonathan Pearce called it, in Panic Attack's side skirt, only to be rolled onto its side where it was left immobile, having run out of gas. :Eliminated: The Steel Avenger Round 4 Panic Attack had taken severe damage, as The Steel Avenger had busted the fork mechanism, and Disc-O-Inferno had torn off the rear skirt. In an attempt to allow repairs for Panic Attack, a Vengeance battle between Comengetorix and Bigger Brother was staged and fought, but even with this delay, Panic Attack was irreparable and dropped out. :Eliminated: Panic Attack Final Spirit of Knightmare jumped on the attack, lifting Disc-O-Inferno twice but failing to flip it. On the second attempt, as Disc-O-Inferno slid off, the heavy disc ripped part of the flipper away. Disc-O-Inferno dealt more blows to Spirit of Knightmare, whose flipper was acting of its own accord, and the drive motors were stopping and starting. Disc-O-Inferno sliced into the flipped several more times, and almost tore off the rear panel off Spirit of Knightmare. As it was counted out, Disc-O-Inferno struck Spirit of Knightmare several more times, leaving it ruined. It was thrown by the floor flipped and pitted. :Winner: Disc-O-Inferno Category:Annihilators Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1